Day's day
by IggyLikesToExplode
Summary: what would happen if June failed to think up a plan to save day? How would Day's last day be like? rated T just to be safe.


**A/N hallo people! I recently finished the Book legend, and I thought, what would happen if June didn't think up a plan in time? What would Day's death be like? So basically this is what i thin would happen. It's sadder than the other stuff i have written, so... yeah. (My History teacher makes fun of our class saying that in the eighth grade language, 'Okay' is the start of the sentence and 'yeah' is the period. that is so true!)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own legend. im not sure anyone really reads these, but just in case, don't you think that if rabbits could fly it would be all cool because it would look like a cute fluffy cloud floofing it's way across the sky. wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeee okay im done with this, so on with the story...**

* * *

_Two more hours,_ I think. I am the most wanted criminal in the republic, and they caught me. In two more hours, I will be shot by a firing squad in public. I can hear people cheering for my death outside.

What will they do to my brothers, John and Eden? They are experimenting on Eden now; he caught a mutated version of the plague. Last time I saw him, his eyes were black, and I realized his irises were bleeding. Last time I saw him, June's 'friend', Thomas, killed my mother.

John, the soldiers could kill him, like they killed mom. Or force him to watch my trial. He once told me when I was nine, that he would rather die that watch the patriots hurt me.

I don't believe I am worth dying for. I wish I could tell that to those people rioting outside yesterday. I think I heard gunshots.

This all wouldn't have happened if I didn't kill June's brother. But I'd been so sure I had hit Metias' shoulder. Whenever I committed my past crimes, I made sure I never killed anybody. I might have given them some minor injuries or a scratch, that's it. But then again, my other plans were well planned out, and had little to no flaws.

"One more hour." A guard calls out to me, grinning widely. I just glare back. I bet he wants me to attack him. But I won't give any of these damn soldiers any satisfaction. The Patriots, all they do is go around, terrorizing us lower-class citizens, and sending plague viruses to us. We're their lab rats. I bet they are going to try and send their plagues to the colonies. I bet they think they are going to win this war with a bunch of germs.

My time in the dreary, gray cell grows shorter and shorter. The Commander walks in, along with June and some other soldiers.

"You can have one request before you die. We can give it to you if it's under our power. And no, we won't release you." says Commander Jameson.

"Don't hurt my brothers. Please. It's all I'll ask."

The commander ponders over this, and then nods. "Fine."

I glance a t June. Her eyes are down, like the floor is more interesting than anything else in the room. She failed. She looks up at me, and we hold our gaze until a guard forces me to stand up and walk. The cell suddenly looks very comforting. I gulp, and start walking down the hallway.

We arrive at the door that leads outside. The sun is bright, and I squint my eyes. I suddenly become dizzy._ It's actually happening. I'm going to die. _Someone pushes me forward. A man is talking into a microphone, his words thundering through all the JumboTron speakers. Yet, they are still inaudible to me.

The firing squad raises their guns. For the last time, I look at June. My mouth shapes the words _I love you. _The squad fires. I crumple to the ground, June's face still fresh in my mind. Fierce pain is coursing through all of my body. Then, everything goes black.

* * *

**so... what did you think? was it good? was it bad? review, or PM, or whatever. Reviews help me become a better writer, and i gladly will accept constructive criticizm. :)**

**okay, now random ranting time...**

**DOESN'T IT PISS YOU OFF THAT IN ONE CHAPTER IN LEGEND JUNE SAYS HURRICANE WHEN HURRICANES HAPPEN ONLY IN THE ATLANTIC AND TYPHOONS ARE IN THE PACIFIC? AND THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN CALIFORNIA. I USED TO LIVE IN CALIFORNIA, AND THERE IS ALSO A COLD CURRENT RUNNING ALONG THE COAST OF CA, SO NO TYPHOONS CAN HAPPEN IN THE GOLDEN STATE. THE ONLY NATURAL THREATS CALIFORNIA HAS ARE EARTHQUAKES (SAN ANDRES FAULT LINE) AND TSUNAMIS.**

**okay, im done talking about useless stuff now. so please ****review? **


End file.
